1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is related to a camper. More specifically, this invention provides a collapsible camper that is mounted on a trailer with a plurality of rollers to support a catamaran that straddles the camper when the camper is in a collapsed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Italian Pat. No. 655,951 discloses a boat wherein a plurality of post may be erected to support sails or the like. French Pat. No. 1,443,707 teaches trailers wherein a boat may be carried on top of the trailer. Similarly, French Pat. No. 2,378,428 also teaches a trailer wherein a boat may be supported by the top of the trailer. In both of the French Patents, the trailers may be disassembled into a camper form. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,787 to Howarth, 3,909,057 to Guthry, and 4,188,056 to Watson all disclose a combination camper and boat vehicle wherein the boat is carried underneath the camper. The camper may be disassembled into an occupancy form. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,772 by Gardner teaches a two deck sport trailer. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular catamaran/camper/trailer of this invention.